1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of displaying an image and a control method thereof.
2. Background
Terminals can be classified into two types, such as a mobile or portable terminal and a stationary terminal based on its mobility. Furthermore, the mobile terminal can be further classified into two types, such as a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal based on whether or not it can be directly carried by a user.
As it becomes multifunctional, for example, such a terminal is allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Moreover, the improvement of structural or software elements of the terminal may be taken into consideration to support and enhance the functions of the terminal.
Owing to the enhancement, an image that has captured various objects such as humans, things or the like may be generated through a camera of the terminal. However, when the image is generated only in case where the user directly touches a capture button of the terminal camera, it may cause a problem of missing his or her desired scene.
Furthermore, there has been some inconvenience in viewing images that have been captured for the same object or images that have been captured within a predetermined period of time in an all-at-once or successive manner.